Rendering images refers to a series of calculations that are performed to generate a two-dimensional (2D) image from a 2D or three-dimensional (3D) model using a computer program (e.g., a rendering engine). In other words, the 2D or 3D models represent a mathematical representation of points and surfaces (e.g., vertices and polygons) in the respective virtual environment that the rendering engine can translate into a 2D image. Such rendering can be performed in real-time (e.g., real-time rendering) or ahead of time (e.g., pre-rendering). While pre-rendering is typically used for creating movies, real-time rendering is often used for rendering scenes in video games, or augmented reality or virtual reality settings.